Kojot Nadrzewny
by Terrey
Summary: Kiedy dochodzi do tego, że tysiąc lat zamienia się w sekundę, a samotność ogłupia tak, że trzeba podzielić własną duszę, nadchodzi zazwyczaj coś nieoczekiwanego.


**Kojot Nadrzewny**

"So many centuries  
so many Gods  
we were the prisoners  
of our own fantasty  
but now we are marching  
against these Gods  
I'm the wizard, I will change it all"

_~Blind Guardian – **Valhalla**_

Nazywał się Stark i zdecydowaną większość swojego życia spędził, wędrując po ogromnej, martwej pustyni, samozwańczo okrzykniętą kiedyś mianem Hueco Mundo. Miał w sobie więcej z kojota niż z hollowa i też nigdy jakoś specjalnie się z tym nie krył. Ot, zwykły, bury, nie zawadzający nikomu specjalnie kojot.

Od samego początku miał też wyjątkowego pecha, bowiem owo życie było jego pierwszym tak w ogóle – tym, które miało nauczyć go odpowiednio myśleć i reagować, aby przez wszystkie następne wcielenia mógł odpowiednio istnieć, i które to miało ukształtować zalążki jego niezmiennego przez następne wcielenia charakteru.

Lecz los, czy inna siła wyższa spłatał nieprzyjemnego figla, obdarowując Starka okrutną, wiecznie nienasyconą i potężną mocą duchową, która od razu stała się jego największym z przekleństw.

Kojot wędrował samotnie pustynną, niewidzialną ścieżką, nie widząc wyraźnie swojego celu, a kiedy znajdywał inne istoty mu podobne, podejmował próby zaznajomienia się z nimi, tylko po to, by następnego dnia odkryć kolejne martwe ciała hollowów. Zaiste, kojot znał śmierć aż za dobrze. Śmierć była o kojota bardzo zazdrosna i nie pozwalała mu na żadne kontakty z innymi istotami. Każdy przy nim umierał. Nikt nie umiał egzystować w obecności potężnej mocy, niszczącej po kolei wszystkie narządy, organy, serce i umysł.

Kojot zwany Starkiem tak bardzo nienawidził śmierci. Znał na pamięć całą jej istotę. Mógł ją opisać o każdej porze dnia i nocy, bez zająknięcia. Znał każde uczucie jej towarzyszące.

Naprawdę nienawidził śmierci.

A po pewnym czasie nawet pustynia zdawała się umierać w jego obecności. Lecz od pustyni nie mógł się odsunąć.

Tak minęło tysiąc lat.

…czy tam dwa tysiące.

A może trzy…?

.

- Ej, ty.

Ucinał sobie popołudniową drzemkę. W momencie, gdy usłyszał te dwa słowa, otworzył oczy i powiedział to, co mówił zawsze, gdy go z takiej drzemki wybudzano:

- Zabiję cię, jeśli natychmiast stąd nie odejdziesz.

Przybysz skrzywił się nieznacznie, przechylając głowę, jakby chciał go lepiej zobaczyć. Miał wyjątkowo dziwne, krzywe zęby, małe, pełne nieopisanego okrucieństwa oczy i był nieproporcjonalnie wysoki w stosunku do wszystkiego innego, co Stark mógł poznać.

Jak patyczak.

- Czyżby? – warknął przybysz. – Czuję twoje reiatsu już od dobrych paru dni. Zastanawiam się, co za silny kawał cholery może je posiadać. Przychodzę, patrzę i widzę kojota.

- Odkrywcze. – odrzekł Stark, podnosząc się i wstając. Przy tym obcym poczuł się zaiste bardzo mały. Fizycznie oczywiście, fizycznie.

- Co ty jesteś? – warknął ponownie tamten. Nie sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo kulturalnego osobnika, a raczej kogoś, kogo obchodzi tylko własny interes i obiad. Ewentualnie czy topór jest wystarczająco ostry.

- Jak już zauważyłeś, jestem kojotem, który posiada wyjątkowo sporą ilość reiatsu jak na hollowa. – odparł spokojnie Stark, powoli przyswajając do siebie fakt, że właśnie oto stoi przed nim jakiś przerośnięty patyczak i groźnym warkotem oraz postawą tłumaczy mu właśnie, że kojot nie jest taki straszny, za jakiego się uważa.

Stark doznał ogromnego zdumienia. Rozmawiał z kimś. Zupełnie normalnie.

- Widzę, że kojot. Ale zastanawiam się, dlaczego zasypia sobie na środku pustyni nie bacząc na inne głodne cholery.

- Do dziś myślałem, że po prostu nie muszę uważać. – przyznał szczerze Stark. – Jednak skoro ty bardzo dzielnie znosisz przebywanie w mojej obecności…

- Kojocie, ty masz tylko silne reiatsu, nic poważniejszego. – przerwał mu patyczak. – Nic dziwnego, że nikt inny nie może przy tobie usiedzieć. Jestem vasto lorde, bez trudu mogę.

Stark zamilkł. Ach tak, ktoś mu kiedyś wspominał o tej dziwnej samozwańczej terminologii. Vasto lorde. W takim razie on, kojot, też musiał nim być.

- Stark. – przedstawił się w końcu.

- Oho, ufny jesteś. Widać, że zbyt wiele czasu przesiedziałeś sam. No to posiedzisz sobie jeszcze, bo ja, hehe, nie mam ochoty ci się przedstawiać.

- Ale to zrobisz. – mruknął kojot. Jego czarne reiatsu zadrżało i otoczyło przybysza, zacieśniając się wokół niego, jak sieć. Patyczak syknął, odsłaniając krzywe zęby. Stawiał dość wyraźny opór, który jednak szybko słabł.

- Nnoitra… Jiruga. – warknął porządnie wkurzony, upokorzony.

Stark przypomniał sobie o śmierci.

O nie, teraz nie mógł zabić. Nie chciał. Cofnął falę reiatsu.

- Miło mi było ciebie poznać.

- Taa. – warknął Nnoitra, wzruszając ramionami i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Jeśli spróbuję ciebie tknąć, czy chociażby wypruć flaki na wierzch, zostanę zabity, albo coś w ten deseń?

- Nie wykluczam takiej możliwości. Jednakże, mimo swojej siły ja jestem dość pokojowo nastawiony do świata, do innych hollowów i wierz mi, nie mam ochoty zabijać.

Napotkał się ze zdziwionym wzrokiem patyczaka, który najwidoczniej pierwszy raz w życiu słyszał coś takiego.

- Te dziwactwo jest równoznaczne z tym, że nie chcesz zbytnio walczyć o przetrwanie w tym cholernym świecie.

- Wcale nie. Wynika tylko z nadmiaru siły. Co za dużo to…

- …wesoło?

- …niezdrowo.

- Mniejsza. Narzekasz. Nie doceniasz tego, co masz, cholerny kojocie.

- Ale ja nic nie mam.

Zapadło milczenie, przerywane od biedy głosem pustynnego wiatru. Nnoitra zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Starka ze zdumieniem.

- Nic?

- Nic.

- Acha. To co ty robisz całymi dniami?

- W zasadzie… to nic.

- Ale musisz na coś czasem zapolować.

- A ty znowu o zabijaniu?

- Co z ciebie za hollow?

- Po prostu nie taki jak ty.

- Taa. Ale coś musisz zjeść.

Stark już wyczuł, że Nnoitra był osobnikiem myślącym prosto i zwyczajnie, nie trudniącym się szerszymi tajemnicami ich egzystencji. Trochę się rozczarował, ale stwierdził, że lepsze towarzystwo prostego patyczaka, niż neutralnej śmierci. Usiadł, zachęcając gestem, by ten także to zrobił. Bądź co bądź, skoro nakłonił go do rozmowy, może nakłoni go też do przynajmniej chwilowego towarzystwa.

Mimo wszystko nie bardzo wierzył, że nawet vasto lorde do końca znosił tak dobrze jego reiatsu.

- No dobrze. Czasem zabijam.

- Czyli jednak coś z ciebie jeszcze będzie. – stwierdził rzeczowo Nnoitra. Stark dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego nowy towarzysz ma na plecach i ramionach głębokie, cięte rany.

- Co się stało? – spytał uprzejmie, wskazując gestem na jego plecy. Nnoitra posłał mu morderczy wzrok. Był wyjątkowo nieufny względem niego, ale jednocześnie, paradoksalnie tolerancyjny.

Młody.

- Barragan Luisenbarn. – burknął. – Pojawił się jakiś czas temu, zajął wschodnie rubieże i podbija całe Hueco Mundo.

- Hmm. Nic o tym nie słyszałem.

- Dziwisz się. Jeśli rzeczywiście tak jest, że wszystkie hollowy nie mogą znieść twojej obecności, to nie dziw, że jesteś niedoinformowany.

- Ja nawet nie wiem, jak funkcjonuje społeczeństwo tej pustyni.

- Aż tak z tobą źle?

- Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która beztrosko rozmawia w moim towarzystwie. Pojęcia nie masz, jakie to dziwne uczucie dla mnie.

- Nie mam. Ile ty masz w sumie lat?

- Nie wiem. Po pierwszym tysiącu przestałem liczyć.

Nnoitra wydawał się być naprawdę zdziwiony.

- Jesteś jednym z najstarszych hollowów, jakie znam. – burknął. – Tylko Barragan jest starszy, ale on już chyba urodził się stary.

- Kim on jest?

- Pojęcia nie mam. Pojawił się, zabił mi towarzyszy i powiedział, że jeśli nie uznam jego władzy, nie dożyję tygodnia.

- Kiedy ci to powiedział?

- Parę godzin temu. Nie ukrywam, że liczę na to, że swoim reiatsu odstraszysz tych jego sługusów, bo samego Barragana, to raczej nie.

- Czemu nie? – westchnął Stark.

- Na Barragana naprawdę uważaj. – mówił cały czas poważnie Nnoitra. Chyba trochę już zapomniał o ostrożności i nieufności, bo nagle zaczął traktować Starka jak swojego towarzysza. Był tak cholernie młody. – On każdego usiłuje przerobić na własne dyktando. Ostatnio widziałem, jak próbował zwerbować do siebie Tię Halibel. Też vasto lorde.

W ogóle nie skojarzył nazwiska, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.

Liczył się bardziej fakt, że ta śmierć, która go uparcie prześladowała od samego początku, i którą to zadawał każdej napotkanej osobie, na Nnoitrę nie miała aż tak wielkiego działania. W ogóle nie zdradzał objaw postępującego zmęczenia, czy poczucia strachu.

Pod koniec dnia, na horyzoncie dostrzegli niemałą grupę hollowów, na których widok Nnoitra poderwał się, przeklinając soczyście i chwytając swój topór w dłoń. Oczy zapłonęły mu wściekłością i chęcią mordu.

Stark przez moment nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi, dopóki ta spora grupa nie dostrzegła ich.

- Uspokój się, nie dojdą tu. – powiedział. – Nnoitra.

- Taa. – warknął ten, zupełnie jak na początku. Młody, nieufny i wściekły.

- Naprawdę tutaj nie dotrą. Jakieś czterysta metrów przed nami zaczną się cofać. – mówił tymczasem spokojnie Stark. – Jeśli będą podchodzić bliżej, moje reiatsu ich zabije.

- Nie lubisz zabijać, Stark. A jeśli nagle coś ci strzeli do tego psiego łba i stwierdzisz, że szkoda ci ich, albo coś w ten deseń?

- Po prostu mi zaufaj.

Nnoitra prychnął, jakby usłyszał wyjątkowo kiepski dowcip.

- Najwyżej umrę. – stwierdził optymistycznie.

Stark westchnął z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Po paru chwilach rzeczywiście, gdy grupa hollowów była już naprawdę blisko, nagle zwolniły. Kilku zdziwionych przystanęło. Ktoś coś krzyknął. Jeden wyrwał się do przodu.

Nnoitra uniósł brwi ze zdumienia.

- Przecież ty nic nie robisz. – burknął.

- No właśnie. – powiedział smutno Stark.

- To jest… takie śmieszne… Pioruńsko, cholernie śmieszne. – parsknął z dziką radością Nnoitra, szczerząc krzywe zęby w kierunku słabnących szybko hollowów.

- To nie jest śmieszne. – zaprzeczył Stark, czując w sobie gniew. Gniew wyzwalał reiatsu, które zafalowało w powietrzu i zabiło najbliższe hollowy z brzegu.

- Zdenerwuj się jeszcze bardziej. – mruknął zadowolony z tej sytuacji Nnoitra. – Z tobą może uda nam się obalić Barragana…

- Nie chcę nikogo obalać. Przestań już. A ci tutaj zaraz się cofną, albo inaczej umrą.

- Przydaj się na coś światu i obal z nami Barragana! – warknął Nnoitra, odwracając się do niego.

- Ja nawet nigdy nie walczyłem z kimkolwiek. Poza tym, jeśli podejdę bliżej zgrupowań, pozabijam je. Nie chcę tego.

- To się naucz to kontrolować. – syknął Nnoitra.

Stark nagle zauważył, że jego reiatsu zaczyna przybierać czarny kolor, a towarzysz powoli blednąć. Ze świeżych ran polała się krew.

Wojsko Barragana leżało na piachu bez życia.

Stark zaklął i cofnął reiatsu.

…znowu. Znowu zabił niechcący.

- Dzięki. – mruknął Nnoitra. – Wrócą po mnie jutro. Barragan nie daruje tak łatwo.

- Ukryj się gdzieś na północnym rubieżu.

- Tam gdzie shinigami?

- Hm?

- Shinigami. Lubią zabijać takie kreatury jak my i wmawiają sobie przy tym, że oczyszczają nasze dusze.

- Złe te Hueco Mundo. – podsumował Stark. – Zostaje południe.

- Południe… No tak, zdaje się, że mam tam kilku towarzyszy. Dobre dziesięć lat nie widziałem Neliel.

Stark udał, że wcale mu nie zazdrości i spojrzał w czarne niebo. Od paru tysięcy lat było ono takie same.

Stwierdził nagle, że to wszystko nie posiadało żadnego sensu.

Nnoitra odszedł następnego dnia. Pożegnał się krótko i tak po prostu zniknął, nie pytając Starka nawet o to, czy nie pójdzie z nim.

Znowu był sam.

Jak zwykle.

.

Minęło następne tysiąclecie. Zdążył w tym czasie cztery razy oszaleć, cztery razy znormalnieć, wiele razy zabić. Chcący, niechcący, z głodu, przez sen.

Aż w końcu pojawiła się ona.

Mała. Blada. Chuda okrutnie. Z zapadniętymi oczami i identycznym wyrazem twarzy co on. Wokół niej stosy martwych ciał, pachnących jadłem i żalem. Patrzyła się na niego wielkimi, martwymi oczami.

- Cześć.

- Cześć.

Cisza i pustka wokół obserwowały po swojemu przebieg zdarzeń.

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Lillinette.

- Acha. Stark.

Wiatr wydał z siebie śpiewne westchnięcie, burząc tym samym martwą ciszę.

- Co będziemy robić, Stark?

- Co tylko zechcemy.

Wszak pierwszy raz w życiu, podzielił swoją duszę.

.

Potem było jeszcze dziwniej, bo pojawił się Aizen Sousuke. Starkowi na pierwszy rzut oka przypominał młodego Nnoitrę Jirugę. Był tak samo pod wielkim wrażeniem jego niszczycielskiego reiatsu i chłodnej logiki.

I zaczął namawiać.

O wiele skuteczniej niż Nnoitra Jiruga.

…ano bo Stark i Lilinette ze zdumieniem stwierdzili, że istnieje ktoś o wiele potężniejszy od nich.

A obiecywał sporo dobrego i tylko jedno było tak naprawdę warte uwagi, ważne. W nowym świecie Aizena Sousuke miało nie być żadnej samotności dla Kojota Starka i Gingerback Lillinette.

Wystarczył ten jeden argument.

Wystarczył.

…by za jego pomocą zmieniło się wszystko.


End file.
